


Falling for You

by savagebinn



Series: Café Enchanté R18 Patch [1]
Category: Café Enchanté (Visual Novel)
Genre: Emotional Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Interspecies Romance, Loss of Virginity, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savagebinn/pseuds/savagebinn
Summary: Six months have passed since Il's miraculous return from Caelm, and while the non-human struggles with new and perplexing feelings, Kotone grows strangely distant. A spicy continuation of our favorite otome-obsessed angel's route!
Relationships: Awaki Kotone/Il Fado de Rie
Series: Café Enchanté R18 Patch [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023777
Comments: 13
Kudos: 47





	Falling for You

"Il, what have I told you about doing this while I'm working?" Kotone warned, doing her best to balance the trays of food in her arms while a certain angel whined and nuzzled his cheek against the top of her head.

"But Koton _eee_ , I'm lonely!"

"We literally live together, and I've got my hands full, so it's dangerous!"

That was enough to get his attention and make him back up, albeit with great reluctance. Six months had passed since Il's miraculous return from Caelm, when he awoke in that spherical chamber with only one thing in his memory: the single name that would draw him back to this one, extraordinary place where humans and the supernatural could mingle and make merry, welcomed equally regardless of their species or origins.

"Kotone?"

Enchanté's owner shot him an irritated glance as she regained her bearings, but her expression quickly softened when she saw the sullen look he was sporting.

"Listen, I'm not mad, now's just not the right time. Why don't you help me by mixing the batter?" she offered with a smile.

He instantly perked up.

"Of course! I've memorized the exact ratios and measurements!"

A small 'heh' and awkward smile left Kotone as he flew back further into the kitchen. Though the angel possessed a mind like a supercomputer in some respects, she'd quickly come to realize that although he may have been a prodigy mathematician, he generally wasn't able to apply those abilities to everyday tasks in a meaningful way. Still, she was incredibly proud of him. While she suspected he would always remain clumsy, under Kotone's tutelage, Il had put in massive effort, and in time made great strides when it came to functioning in the human world. He now regularly made trips into town on his own to run errands without being sucked into some convoluted series of events that ended with him stranded in another country, he was a champ at hanging laundry, no longer ripping or dirtying the sheets, and had even learned to cook some simple dishes, though that was still a work in progress.

She made her way out to the dining area, serving her supernatural customers their meals and returning to the kitchen to fetch the rest, where a fresh, perfectly-mixed bowl of batter was waiting for her.

"Hey, great job! You're definitely getting the hang of-?!"

She was interrupted as a pair of strong-yet-slender arms wrapped around her, and soft, warm lips ghosted over her ear.

"Truly? Did I do it right? In that case, I think I deserve a reward," he chirped with a toothy grin.

"I'll make you some strawberry pancakes later, but I'm on the clock now."

He huffed indignantly. "I don't mean sweets! Kiss me! Hold me close! I know I'm a burden, but lately, it never feels like enough. I just want to be near to you..."

Kotone sighed.

Lately, he'd been all over her, even more so than usual. Daily. Constantly. Whether holding her hand, showering her with kisses or simply draping himself over her, Il's incessant displays of affection had only grown more frequent as time went by. Even the presence of Enchanté's other patrons didn't deter the behavior, in fact, he seemed to purposely dial it up whenever their friends were around. This possessive streak had been a surprise, and though Kotone often scolded him, it secretly thrilled her each time he'd snatch her away when Rindo or Misyr got too close, reminding them, in no uncertain terms, that Enchanté's owner was his and his alone. It wasn't so much that she _disliked_ all the contact; if anything, her growing problem stemmed from the opposite.

From the neck up, the barista was now completely scarlet as the non-human clung to her, alternating between whispering sweet, saccharine nothings into and kissing the shell of her ear.

"PLATES. HOT," was all she could manage to blurt out, slipping out of his grasp and whisking the tepid dishes out of the kitchen as fast as her feet could carry her.

* * *

"So does this mean we can never bathe together...?"

A few days had passed, and Enchanté's resident angel looked positively heartbroken. Even his wings were drooping, and the sight was like a tiny knife to Kotone's heart. Curse those puppy dog eyes.

Il would often ask to recreate scenes from his otome games with her, and the human was usually happy to oblige, but lately, along with his increased clinginess, these scenarios also seemed to be growing steadily more embarrassing and intimate.

"Well, no, not... never. L-look, forget about that for now. It's fine if you want to use the bath, but you need to know how to operate it safely. The repairs after the wormhole incident were extensive enough, and I'm _not_ willing to add flooding to them."

"Of course!" he chirped heartily in agreement, flashing her that dazzling, angelic smile that signified both his sincere intention of abiding by her conditions, and the absolute certainty that the ditzy angel would, despite his best efforts, botch his first attempt in spectacular fashion.

Kotone's eyes narrowed as she peered into his own before letting out a sigh of resignation and calling out toward the hallway.

"Kariya!"

A few moments passed, and the teen in question soon appeared in her doorway.

"What's up?"

"I'm sorry to put this on you, Kariya, but would you mind helping Il get settled in the bath and showing him the ropes?"

The ice fairy raised a suspicious brow, his expression immediately souring.

"Why does he even need to? Can't you just 'magic' yourself clean whenever you want?"

"It is for my personal enrichment!" the older male replied, but Kariya continued looking perplexed, so Kotone decided to elaborate.

"Il's been trying to learn more about the human world, and now that he's come out of his shell a little more, he wants to experience daily life the way we do. I'm normally the one to help him, but in this case..." she paused. Admittedly, considering they were not only two adults in a dating relationship, but cohabitating, it probably seemed suspicious, "I-I figured, you know, since you're both non-humans, and you're so experienced, you'd be a better fit. Plus, you can always use your power if the water gets too hot! Eheh..." she inwardly cringed at the flimsy excuse and delivery, but prayed he wouldn't pry further.

Kariya's eyes clouded over for a brief moment. He was young, but not stupid; he could easily tell there was something strange going on between them, however, considering his own situation, it was a deeply relatable sentiment, and as much as the angel got on his nerves, he did, in the end, consider him a friend. Besides that, he owed Enchanté's owner a great deal as well. Whatever their personal issues may have been, if he could help, he would.

...That didn't mean he had to like it, though.

"Fine. Whatever. Hurry up, you overgrown buzzard. You better pay attention, or you'll be getting an ice bath," he finally responded, turning and making his way down the hall without waiting for a reply.

Il's mouth screwed together in a jagged line, casting his eyes down uncertainly.

"I'm sure he's just teasing. Well, maybe not entirely teasing... but you'll be fine. Kariya's lived in the human world his entire life, so he knows these things like the back of his hand," the barista reassured him with a smile and pat on the shoulder.

"But I wanted to experience it with _you,_ Kotone. Kariya's assistance defeats part of the purpose..."

A look of guilt washed over the brunette's features as she raked a hand through her hair in thought.

"Tell you what. If you manage to get out of there with Kariya in one piece, I'll show you how to dry your hair after. Deal?"

"Really?!" he beamed, instantly perking up at her offer. If the man had a tail, it would surely be wagging a mile a minute; instead, all three pairs of wings quivered excitedly.

"Oi, featherbrains! I still have algebra to finish! Hurry up or I'm leaving!"

"Ah! Yes! I shall be there promptly!"

Kotone giggled to herself as he quickly disappeared down the hall. Deciding to make use of the alone time their lavatorial expedition afforded her, she settled at her desk to catch up on paperwork for the café.

As the clock ticked on, sounds were occasionally heard coming from the bathroom. There would be a yelp and the fluttering of wings, followed by Kariya's shouting.

"Don't turn it all the way! Are you trying to burn yourself?!"  
.  
.  
.

"That's shaving cream, not shampoo!"

.  
.  
.

"The towel goes around your _WAIST_ , idiot! I don't wanna see that!"

.  
.  
.

Finally, the commotion seemed to settle, and footsteps were heard tromping down the hallway, followed by a banging on Kotone's door before it swung open. The silver-haired boy looked positively haggard, with suds splashed across his clothing and a few bubbles still clinging to his hair.

"It's done. Happy now?" the ice fairy grumbled irritably with narrowed eyes.

"Thanks, Kariya! You're a lifesaver! Did he manage alright? I heard some sounds..."

"He tried to eat the shaving cream, almost flooded the bathroom, and, oh yeah, as the cherry on top? The image of a grown man's bare ass is now permanently burned into my vision. CONSIDER MY DEBT REPAID," he concluded, making his way down the stairs to soothe his injured psyche with frozen treats as Kotone offered a final apology and thank you for his noble sacrifice.

"I did it, Kotone!"

Il appeared in the doorway soon after, dripping wet with a towel draped over his shoulders and wearing only a pair of long, pale pink pajama bottoms with star and planet patterns along the legs. They weren't a hologram or the product of illusory magic, but one of the first real human clothes he'd purchased with Kotone. Ever since a certain otome game inspired the idea, he'd insisted on buying matching pajamas with her, but as part of his recent broader fixation with learning about the human world, he'd also taken to wearing clothing during the day as well. He seemed to gravitate towards cutesy, pastel things and paid no mind to what section they happened to be assigned to in the stores. Combined with his long hair and slender figure, this occasionally resulted in passersby mistaking him for a woman, though the only time this appeared to bother him was when other men took it as an opportunity to hit on Kotone, at which point his booming voice never ceased to surprise.

"Congrats, Il!" she praised, earning a radiant smile from the shirtless non-human.

Trying to tear her wandering gaze away from his exposed chest, the barista did her best to dispel any impure thoughts by changing the subject. "You sure like those, don't you? We'll have to get you a new pair one of these days. They're getting pretty worn."

The angel looked at her as though she'd just made some outrageous, blasphemous statement.

"I'll do no such thing! These are one of my most precious possessions! It was the first time we went shopping together, our first matching pair, not to mention a perfect recreation of-"

She waved her hand, relenting for the time being.

"Okay, okay. But we'll at least need to go shopping again soon. Now, come sit over here. You're dripping all over the floor," she concluded, motioning toward the stool at the foot of her bed.

Il sat on the small stool in front of her obediently with a content smile, resting his chin on his knees with his arms laced around his crossed legs as she went to work.

"Hmm... Your feathers are pretty soaked. We should probably blowdry them, too," she noted, shuffling through the supplies she'd gathered on the end of the bed to fetch a hair dryer, "I'm putting it on medium, but let me know if it gets too hot."

She focused her attention on his hair first, and was quickly overwhelmed by the sheer, obscene amount of it. Its length alone was impressive. Not many humans could boast hair that reached their thighs, and what few that did would almost certainly have a fair amount of thinning and split ends after a certain point, yet despite her close examination of the off-white tresses, Kotone could find no trace of such. It was equally thick, vibrant and luscious from root to tip.

"Heh."

"Hmm? Is something the matter, Kotone?"

"Oh. Nothing. I was just thinking, I'm a little jealous."

"Jealous?" Il questioned, repeating the word and searching his memory as she went about separating his long locks into sections, running a comb through them while the dryer hummed.

'Jealousy: feeling or showing envy of someone or their achievements and advantages.'

What was there for Kotone to be jealous of? If anything, he'd always found himself in awe of her. Carrying stacks of dishes piled high above her head without dropping them, cooking delicious food, mingling effortlessly with the townspeople; there was no end to the ways she both impressed and exceeded him. It was only thanks to her patient guidance that he was just now starting to grasp such things, though he doubted he would ever do so as well or as naturally as her. Was it his combat abilities? No. Kotone had always recoiled at violence. As he continued to ponder, a single memory flashed before his mind. On a night soon after he'd returned from Caelm, he'd taken her on a flight. It had been a mutually enjoyable experience, evidenced by her broad smile as she spread her arms out while they soared above the clouds, but after their descent, though still with a smile, she'd remarked that she 'wished she could fly'.

Il smiled, looking over his shoulder.

"There's no need to be jealous, Kotone. I can take you flying whenever you wish. Consider my wings yours!"

She choked down a giggle at his sweet but off the mark response.

"Not that, silly. Granted, your wings are beautiful, too," she replied, reaching to where the feathery appendage met with his back and running her fingers outward through the thick, freshly-floofed down curiously. It seemed a few more dark feathers had come in. Where there was once only a smidge of black on the tips, ever since his return, the ebony portion had slowly crept further in, to the point where his wings were now an even split of brilliant white and equally-elegant black plumage mottled together. Their combined warmth and softness felt lovely, and she found herself somewhat entranced, repeating the action until a small but unexpected noise, something between a moan and a yelp, erupted from their owner, snapping her out of it.

"Oh, sorry! I guess you're ticklish, huh?" she remarked apologetically.

"Ticklish...?" he questioned, fidgeting slightly in his seat. He was aware of the concept, and had experienced said sensation before, such as when the small fairies would climb in his hair in Medio, but this was somehow different.

Kotone noted the slight blush on his cheeks with amusement as he appeared to contemplate the sensation. "Yeah. It's kind of hard to explain. It's not exactly painful, well, some people actually find it pleasant in a way, but it's torture at the same time. I'm probably just confusing you more with this."

"Oh. N-no. I'm aware of it, and your description was... apt."

"Well, I'll try to be mindful of your wings from now on, as long as you behave," she ended with a wink, an action he'd come to learn denoted joking and playfulness.

Though he would never cause Kotone trouble on purpose, for some reason, the idea of not experiencing this new sensation again made him sad.

* * *

A week passed, and after a particularly hectic workday, Enchanté's owner couldn't seem to snap out of her glum mood. As usual, Il stuck to her like glue the entire time, alternating between asking how to help and his usual PDA routine.

It was a unique kind of torture. Day in and day out, he'd touch her, yet there was a clear line that had never been crossed. She knew human men were generally eager, sometimes too much so for girlfriend's liking, to take the next step, yet Il never so much as hinted at it. She wasn't exactly averse to making the first move, but unlike with her own kind, there were a lot of factors at play that had her hesitant.

Was it only her who wanted this?

Was his species asexual?

Were they even capable?

It wouldn't have been surprising if not. Due to the inorganic nature of their creation, the angel race would have no need of such activities, and considering their former ruler...

"It makes sense, but..."

"Kyuu?"

Kotone was interrupted from her quiet musings as a small, round presence made itself known by her ankles. The pup's large blue eyes shimmered with an innocence reminiscent of the man she'd been agonizing over, and the realization sent with it a pang of guilt at even harboring such thoughts.

She sighed, reaching down to lift the tiny creature to eye level.

"I really am the worst, aren't I?"

She knew her query would go unanswered. Still, the little sea demon brought its whiskered snout up to lightly bump her own with a squeal of encouragement.

"You're right. Il's here. He came back to me. Everyone's safe. I just need to be grateful for that, focus on work and everything will-"

**"Aaaah! Kotone!"**

The pair were interrupted as the source of her current woes literally flew into the room.

"K-nng- _ **KYU!"**_ Kororo protested as he was promptly smooshed between Kotone and a very-excited Il, who paid no mind to the horn that was currently pressing into him.

"I-Il?! What is it?!" she blurted out in a frenzy, trying to calm the rising heat in her cheeks as said angel spoke with sparkling eyes.

"The latest otome I've been playing has a most endearing scene I absolutely **must** recreate!"

"Ngh! What scene?" the woman grunted as she struggled to free up enough space between them for the entrapped third party to escape. Kororo slid down between them onto the wooden floor, angrily slapping the angel with his clawed flipper before waddling out of the room in a huff.

"The epilogue! Oh, you've not played this one yet, have you? Well, I shall try to keep it as 'spoiler-free' as possible, then. In the after-story of a certain route... the heroine and love interest share a bed for the night! _Oooh, the CG was so beautiful, too!"_ he gushed, levitating off the ground with a hand to his chest.

Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no. Her heart, not to mention the rest of her anatomy, couldn't handle this.

"I thought you didn't need to sleep?" she asked, trying to maintain an even tone despite her internal panic.

Il seemed to contemplate her question, bringing a hand to his chin.

"It is true that I've never had any need for sleep. I was always placed in suspended animation whenever my... 'tasks' were completed. That said, there should be no biological reason I _can't._ I was able to achieve stasis on my own in Bestia!" he replied determinedly, taking her hands in his, "Regardless, with this new information, I could not wait a moment longer! Kotone, please allow me into your bed at once!"

"Er..."

A bead of sweat slid down her bright red forehead. It sounded so, so sexual, yet there wasn't a hint of ulterior motive in his earnest gaze.

"H-hang on! First of all, people don't normally sleep during the day, and it's still business hours," she protested, trying to get hold of her racing emotions.

"After, then?"

Those beautiful, pleading mint orbs continued to bore relentlessly into her own, eating away at her resolve as they were wont to do. They weren't the lustful eyes of a man out to take advantage, but more akin to a pitiful child pleading for a new toy, or an unfathomably-adorable puppy begging for scraps. And so, despite her better judgement...

"Okay! Fine! Bring an extra pillow after ten and we can... try it, I guess."

A girlish squeal instantly erupted from him.

"Excellent! I shall begin preparations immediately!"

Kotone sighed. While she wasn't sure what 'preparations' the angel was referring to, she was grateful for the break it provided her. Dusting off her apron, she made her way downstairs to start preparing breakfast for her guests.

* * *

A few hours had passed, and for the first time in several days, Ignis made an appearance in the café, plopping himself down on a nearby chair among Rindo and the other three non-humans without formality before calling out his order.

"Yo, Kotone! I'll have the fried... eh?"

The firewolf's nostrils flared, his eyes bugging out and face quickly taking on a hue that rivaled the flames in his hair as Kotone emerged from the kitchen to greet him.

"Ignis? Is everything okay? Are you not feeling well?"

 _"I'M_ just fine, thank you very much! You, on the other hand, need to get your shit together!"

"I beg your pardon...?" she asked, trying to hold back the irritation in her tone and maintain some degree of professionalism despite the unexpectedly-rude comment.

He now had not only Kotone's, but the rest of the patron's attention as well.

"Fine, I'll let ya in on a little secret: unlike the rest of you lot, us Bestians have sensitive noses, and whether you realize it or not, you're _airin' out your frustrations_ pretty thickly. I can hardly breathe in here!" he barked, hastily gathering his meal and relocating to the far end of the dining area.

Kotone felt the blood drain from her face, Misyr choked on his coffee, Rindo was doing everything in his power not to deteriorate into a laughing fit over his own cup, while Il and Canus simply cocked their heads, or in the latter's case, neck, obliviously at his statement.

"Yeah, hey, Kotone! I'm running a little low here. Mind giving me a refill?" Misyr spoke up, and said woman quickly nodded, thankful for the demon lord's mercy.

"O-of course! Right away!"

She quickly rushed back to the kitchen, hiding her burning cheeks.

* * *

"...Kotone?"

Night had fallen, and the interspecies pair were currently lying side by side in her full-sized bed together. Though normally plenty for two, the space Il's wings took up made it necessary for the couple to huddle closely together. Fortunately, the combination of the day's events and feathery softness around her rendered the human too exhausted to worry much.

"Mmm?"

"What did Ignis mean this afternoon? About you being frustrated?"

The woman in his grasp reflexively stiffened.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"But Kotone, if something is troubling you, I want you to rely on me!" he retorted in an a whiny voice, prompting her to grit her teeth and force her face further into the pillow.

"Just go to sleep, Il!" she finally bit out. She hadn't intended to shout the words, and their sharp tone startled herself a little.

Said angel puffed out his cheeks in a frustrated pout, but obeyed the perplexing human reluctantly, encasing her slumbering form within both his arms and plumage possessively while his mind remained wide awake, consulting all the knowledge he'd accumulated without reaching an answer.

* * *

_**"**_ _ **PHHHT!"**_ Ignis sputtered, nearly choking on his burger and sending several pickles and a leaf of lettuce flying into the angel's face, "W-what?"

Il had made his appearance in the café late the next morning, heading down the stairs deep in thought when he noticed a certain tiger sitting in the corner, reading a manga he'd once again 'borrowed' from his Bestian bro. Of course he wasted no time sharing his quandary, and of course, was only left more confused when the flustered beast offered only a rushed, vague explanation before making a hasty retreat.

"It is just as I said! According to Dromies, intercourse is an important aspect of romantic relationships, but he was unwilling to elaborate, and the etiquette surrounding it is incredibly confusing! The few otome games I've found containing relevant information either shroud the subject in ambiguity, or portray it as being done against the female human's will!"

"Holy shit, dude, this is _not_ the time or place to talk about this," he hissed, glancing uncomfortably around and noticing the other patrons, who had taken notice of their exchange.

His own lack of experience and current embarrassment aside, mating in Bestia was a rough and often even violent affair, making it an exceptionally poor point of reference for a being capable of vaporizing opponents with the flick of a wrist. He didn't want to end up inadvertently killing his friend.

"What's all the commotion this time?" Rindo questioned, approaching the pair with Misyr following suit.

"There's trouble in paradise, Il's lookin' for advice on the finer points of fuckin' and I'm _not_ bein' saddled with givin' this clueless idiot 'the talk', so, it's your problem now. _SEE YA!"_ he barked, slamming his payment onto the table with one hand and waving them off with the other, leaving no room for protest as he made a beeline for the gate.

"Well then..." Misyr stated after clearing his throat, attempting to break the uncomfortable silence that hung thickly in the air. Even Rindo seemed at a loss for words.

Il slumped over listlessly in his seat, refusing to even look them in the eye. His appearance was eerily reminiscent of the time his emotions were taken from him, but a clawed hand on his shoulder quickly snapped him out of it.

"Come on, now. Don't look so depressed, Il. We're brothers, remember? You can talk to me about anything... No matter how excruciatingly awkward it might be," he assured, muttering the last part to himself.

"Indeed. This old man's been around the block a few times. Believe it or not, I was quite a hit with the ladies in my day!"

Il looked to the GPM agent in confusion. "Is forty-three truly old? The woman Kotone buys our produce from has lived nearly twice that long..."

"Never mind the old man," Misyr interjected, flashing a brief smirk at his rival, "I know Ignis is harsh, but he was right about one thing; this isn't the best place for this."

With that, the trio headed to Enchanté's upper levels, finding a room where they could speak in private.

* * *

**"Why did you not simply tell me?! I told you I wanted to be a man you relied on!"**

His discussion with the GPM agent and demon lord had been illuminating, lasting well into the evening. While Misyr mostly stuck to matters pertaining to magic and the safety thereof, Rindo had covered the mechanics, and been more than happy to dish out his own 'advice', which at times seemed suspiciously more like bragging on the human's part. While grateful for this new information, he was also left feeling incredibly frustrated, and, for the first time since his return, angry. Frustrated that he hadn't known sooner, and even more so, angry that Kotone, who he trusted and treasured above all else, had kept something so important from him.

"W-well, i-it, just felt, I don't know... wrong, somehow?"

The angel blinked obliviously.

"Why?"

"Because you're so innocent, okay?! I didn't even know whether or not you were _capable_ of sex, much less interested in it! Bringing up the subject with so many unknowns, knowing you'd do anything to make me happy... it would have felt coercive, I guess."

The tension visibly drained from his body upon hearing her words. So, it had been out of consideration for him, misguided though it may have been.

"And for the record, it sucked! Do you have any idea how frustrating it was?! Having you doing... _that,_ all day, every day, but never..." she faltered, feeling a stinging sensation well up in her eyes.

Il pouted, regretting his outburst as he cupped and rubbed her cheek with an apologetic look. "Perhaps we were both at fault. In any case..."

He leaned in, capturing her lips the way he normally would. Such kisses were often passionate, but they'd always held a chaste, innocent quality to them. This one did not. Kotone's eyes shot open as the angel's tongue ran along the line of her lips, pressing forward and urging her to grant him entry. Her heart skipped a beat when the hot, slick muscle slid in, eagerly exploring her mouth and causing her to grow lightheaded before remembering to breathe through her nose. Though reluctantly, they eventually parted, leaving a silvery string of saliva momentarily hanging between them.

Other than the soft glow of his halo, the room was nearly dark. Only the clear moonlit night filtered through her window, bathing her bedroom in a gentle purple haze. Despite the calming atmosphere, the human woman was well aware of his superior vision, and shrunk under his gaze.

"Kotone? What's the matter?"

"I'm not sure what you're expecting, but you should know that humans are..." she paused, trying to gather her thoughts as every perceivable physical flaw she possessed flooded her mind. While by no means unattractive by human standards, there was no way she could ever hold a candle to the forever young, flawless species that inhabited the heavenly realm. Little scars from childhood tumbles, a light dusting of freckles that grew darker in the summer months, the discolored splotch on her wrist from her first week when she'd scalded herself. Had her lover been human, such things would be so petty, so trivial, they'd never even cross her mind, but in front of this god-like being, she couldn't help feeling self-conscious, and the barista suddenly found herself filled with anxiety. "I know I've told you this before, but we don't have regenerative abilities the same way you do. The bodies we're born with take on wear and tear over time. I have scars and blemishes... Oh, and I think I might have gained a little weight since I started working here. Eheh, it's hard not to when you're around food all day! Anyway, I guess what I'm trying to say is-"

Warm, soft lips silenced her nervous rambling.

"Kotone..." he spoke gently, placing his fingers under her chin and urging her to meet his gaze, "I did not leave Caelm to have the woman I love speak of herself in such a way. I will not hear it. Do you know what it feels like to look at you? The feelings it evokes? I've lived for thousands of years, and nothing else compares. To me, you are perfect."

She... couldn't very well argue with that. His words had been sincere and from the heart, though it was still hard to think of herself, a simple human, in such terms, it was clear that he did, and it eased her anxiety enough to bashfully slide out of her outerwear, leaving her clad in only her bra and panties.

Il's wings bristled at the sight, his eyes widening like a deer in headlights as she played with a strand of hair nervously under his intense gaze before muttering. "Hey, don't leave me hanging here. You, too..."

"Hmm? Oh! Yes," he nodded, momentarily switching to his human form to more easily pull his top over his head before returning to his natural state. His porcelain skin almost seemed to glow in the moonlight, and though tall, his build was slighter than the other supernatural beings that frequented Enchanté. His muscles, while toned, were less defined than Ignis or Canus, and his bones more delicate, lending the non-human an almost androgynous, haunting sort of beauty Kotone couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from. Only when she felt a slight tickling sensation at the center of her chest did she snap out of it.

Il was currently fiddling with the small bow that joined the cups of her bra, his eyes narrowing in irritation at the vexing item.

"That's not how you-"

A snap was heard before she could finish, and it was all she could do not to burst out laughing at the horrified yelp that immediately followed, his previously-serious expression unraveling in an instant.

"A-ah, sorry! It seems I've wrecked... this?" he apologized, holding the frilly pink garment up and examining it curiously.

"It's called a bra, and it's fine. Just be careful next time. There's a way to unhook it from the back," she explained, easing his worries with a gentle smile.

The words 'next time' brought with them a wave of excitement, but quickly receded to the back of Il's mind as otherworldly eyes settled on the barista's now-bare chest. The pale mounds of flesh and rosy peaks adorning them seemed to entrance him somehow, and for the second time in his life, the angel felt a strange electric current course through his body, from the tips of his wings all the way down to his toes, eventually settling low in his belly.

"You don't need to stare so hard..." Kotone spoke through a hand partially covering her reddened face. Apparently, he'd been gawking longer than he realized.

"Interesting. It's happening again."

"What is?"

Il looked unusually embarrassed, hesitating for a moment before reaching for the elastic waistband of his pajama bottoms while his human onlooker watched anxiously, swallowing thickly and mentally preparing herself for whatever sight might, or might not, await her. The grand reveal brought with it relief. It was not only there, but completely human-looking and average-sized, though like the rest of him, unusually photogenic. A small nest of silky off-white hair rested just above, curling down toward a pale shaft and glistening pink head, the majority of which was concealed by foreskin.

He fidgeted under her gaze. Her sepia eyes focusing so intensely on the place he'd never shown anyone, and up until recently, never given a second thought, filled him with an odd mixture of anxiety and excitement.

"I've never been this, ah, exposed? before. It's more embarrassing than I imagined..." he noted with a soft, nervous chuckle.

"And you're telling me this has happened before?"

"Oh yes. I assumed it was some sort of malfunction. Since I returned, I'd noticed strange sensations and reactions in my body, but I attributed them to the aftermath of the merger, so I didn't think much of it at the time."

Kotone, with great effort, resisted the urge to slap her palm over her face. Only Il.

Cautiously, as if she might crumble beneath his touch, he ran his fingers over the slope of her breast, noting with fascination how smooth and supple the creamy expanse was as it molded beneath his fingertips. He continued his careful exploration, growing a little bolder and cupping the soft globes in his palms, feeling their weight and taking note of another curious reaction as their pale pink centers seemed to change shape before his eyes, growing firmer and more prominent. Kotone bit her lip, feeling a small, pleasant shiver run down her spine when he ran his thumbs over them.

"The way they feel in my hands... I can't quite describe it. It's evoking strange urges..."

"Hehe. As long as you're gentle, you can touch them however you like."

Her permission granted him the courage to put his thoughts into action, and he immediately leaned in to capture her left nipple in his mouth. While his inexperience was obvious, feeling the non-human's exploring hands, lips and tongue move across her body so eagerly with eyes full of wonder, as though he were worshiping her, was more than enough to make up for it. He continued raining licks and kisses along her collar bone, breasts and stomach while she ran her hands through his hair encouragingly. As he continued his explorations, he'd occasionally cast shy glances her way, and briefly opened his mouth as though he had something on the tip of his tongue, but couldn't quite bring himself to vocalize it. This didn't go unnoticed, and the barista gently took hold of his chin, urging him to look at her.

"What is it?"

"Could you... stroke my wings again? Like that time in your room?"

"Of course," she replied to his timid request with a gentle smile that soothed his nerves, taking one of the nearby feathery appendages between her thumb and index finger. Unlike her absentminded motions that night, she now focused intently on her movements, applying gentle pressure to the intricate network of joints and muscles hidden within and earning a shudder of pleasure from the ethereal being beneath her. As she continued her loving ministrations, his own movements slowly grew weaker, until he'd all but collapsed into a panting mess against her breast.

"I'd never have guessed your wings were erogenous zones. That's somehow kind of adorable," she noted with amusement, drinking in the sight of his beautiful mint green eyes clouded over with lust, and flushed face that grew even redder at her comment.

The small preview he'd gotten while she'd dried his hair was nothing compared to this. Every hair and feather on his body stood on end. His jaw, fists, and even toes, clenched at the sensation. It was as if he were being wound tighter and tighter, losing himself to the sweet, torturous feeling that was by far the most pleasurable thing he'd experienced, yet somehow not enough. His erection was engorged to the point that it bordered on being painful, and he buried his face in her chest, letting out a frustrated whine.

"Il, lay back for a second."

The non-human did as he was asked, looking to his lover curiously before she continued.

"You've been looking pretty uncomfortable down here for a while now, so I wanted to try something. Most human men enjoy it. Is it alright with you?"

He already had some idea of what was about to happen, and with eyes as wide as saucers, he couldn't get the words out fast enough.

 _ **"YES PLEASE!"**_ he practically screamed at the top of his lungs, but blushed sheepishly when Kotone pressed a finger to her lips in warning, not wanting to wake their downstairs neighbors, "I-I mean, yes please. My body is yours, so please, do whatever you wish."

With a sultry grin and small giggle at his enthusiasm, she reached down and gently wrapped her hand around his shaft, sliding it up and down a single time before a strangled noise startled her.

"Ng!"

"Is this alright? Is it too tight?" she asked, looking to him worriedly.

"N-no. It's... I can't describe it, but please do it again."

The human woman complied with his request, stroking her hand up and down yet again and earning a velvety moan that rivaled his singing voice. She was quickly coming to realize that her angel, perhaps appropriately for his kind, was very vocal, and found herself craving more of the sweet sounds. Putting more strength into her grip, she pumped him a few more times before leaning in to take him into her mouth, however, without warning, his body was suddenly wracked with spasms, and both her hands and face were doused before she could do so.

"Aah! I'm s-so sorry, Kotone!"

Enchanté's owner blinked obliviously before looking down at her hands. It was white and partially translucent like a human's, but the thick ropes of cum that pooled in her palms had one stark difference: an otherworldly glow. She found herself momentarily mesmerized by the beautiful substance that threaded between her fingers before Il's distressed voice, along with a tissue gently placed against her cheek, brought her back to attention.

"It just happened! I didn't mean to soil you, please forgive me!"

Without missing a beat, her eyes never leaving his, she boldly raised a palm to lick a generous dollop of his essence. As the glimmering liquid made contact with her tongue, she'd expected a salty, musky flavor, but was surprised when a sweet, mild taste filled her mouth in its stead, along with a gentle tingling sensation, as if it were slightly carbonated. "You didn't 'soil' me, and don't ever say that," she concluded with a lick of her lips.

Il's mouth hung open at the unexpected display, a tiny sound of disbelief escaping the back of his throat.

"Anyway, I should probably have been expecting that. A few thousand years is a long time to be pent-up!" she chirped with a reassuring smile.

"K-kotone!" he cried, toppling her over onto the bed as he entangled his wings and limbs with her own, nuzzling his cheek against hers and seemingly unbothered by the fact that his own face was now 'soiled' as well. It was as though he couldn't be physically close enough, and Kotone found herself pleasantly cocooned in a soft, warm mass of flesh and feathers so comforting that it made her feel drowsy. It was only when his bare torso slid against her own that her eyes fluttered back open, and she became aware of yet another quirk.

"You're hard again?!"

"Oh? It appears so. Is this a problem?"

"W-well, no, it's not..."

"In that case, may I continue?" he asked, earning a blush from the human beneath him as she felt the stiff, hot organ resting between her thighs rub up against her labia uncertainly, "I was told there are precautions to be taken in this stage? I do wish to have a child with you, but I understand there is an order to these things, and I treasure you, so your safety is paramount."

The barista felt a rush of butterflies stir in her stomach at his casual admission to such a thing. Whether or not conception was possible was unknown, but Kariya's existence was proof that, at least somewhere down the line, it had happened, and between Kotone's new business and Il still learning his way in the world, neither were anywhere near ready to be thinking of parenthood just yet.

"I'd like that someday as well, Il," she spoke gently, taking his cheek in her palm, "In the meantime on the pill, though, so it shouldn't be an issue."

Kotone had suffered particularly brutal cycles since adolescence, and said medication had been the only thing that offered relief. Now the versatile little ring of pills would serve yet another purpose. Though she doubted it would effect him either way, she also knew herself to be clean.

"Ah, yes, Rindo mentioned that during our discussion!"

"WHAT?!" she gaped in horror. As Souan's granddaughter and Enchanté's owner, Kotone was aware, by the agent's own admission, that she'd been under Rindo's surveillance for some time, but she never imagined his snooping would be quite _that_ invasive.

"D-did he, now...?"

"Mmm! Though he mentioned there were barrier methods available as well, should that not be an option," the angel elaborated, looking up with his index finger to his chin as he recalled, and the brunette sighed in relief that it had apparently simply been general advice.

"Anyway. Come here, you," she crooned, leaning in to place place her lips over his as she reached down between them.

"Um, I don't want your hand. That is, I-I'd like to proceed to the next step. To do it the proper way..." he spoke quietly while running a finger against the last remaining article of clothing between them.

He looked up at her uncertainly, as if asking permission, and the brunette nodded. "Go ahead, just be careful not to rip them."

Heeding her request, he carefully slipped his thumbs beneath the elastic. Fortunately, the thin fabric was much less fiddly than its northern counterpart, and easily slid off with the help of her raised hips. His eyes immediately settled on the little patch of brown curls, and when he nudged her leg to the side for a better look, he couldn't help but stare rather intensely at the sight that awaited him. Pink petals of flesh, plump and glistening from her arousal with a bead of moisture gathering at the center that seemed to beckon him. He couldn't resist gliding his fingers over it.

Kotone bit her lip as he slid a long, elegant finger inside, exploring her walls and smiling as he soon added another.

"How cute. It's twitching, Kotone," he observed with a tender smile as he continued his gentle, inquisitive exploration. Surprisingly, it hadn't seemed like a teasing comment; rather, it sounded almost reverent. He was unabashedly adoring her.

"I-Il!" she retorted, partly in embarrassment, but mostly because the man she'd been pining for for the past six months currently had his fingers in her, reaching places her own could not with that enraptured look on his face. The desire to have him in her had grown so strong and desperate it almost scared her, and she tugged on his long locks, urging him to her.

Taking her cue, Il inhaled sharply as she rubbed the head along her entrance, making sure it was slick enough to ensure comfort. Once he was properly aligned, she shifted her hips forward, feeling the tip slide in slowly.

"Ng..."

"Are you alright, Kotone?" he asked, his breathing unsteady as he felt her walls momentarily flutter around him.

"I'm fine," she assured, leaning her forehead against his own, which was furrowed with concern.

She wasn't in pain; to the contrary, the sudden sensation of him sliding inside her, filling her after she'd craved it so long, was enough to induce a small orgasm. She wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him closer and rocking her hips in encouragement. He immediately leaned in, capturing her lips before urging them open. As their tongues danced together, he pressed in further, both human and non-human grunting in unison as he finally buried himself to the hilt.

"Amazing! It feels, _ah!_ So h-hot and slippery!" he gasped against her. The sight of his half-lidded eyes, flushed face and trembling wings nearly made her come undone on the spot.

A shudder ran through him as he gave his first tentative, experimental thrusts, his eyes heavily hooded by thick lashes, but maintaining contact with her own throughout.

"Kotone... Kotone! _Nngh_ -Ah! **_Kotone!"_**

Even when he was inside her, that gentle voice, that sweet expression, called to something nurturing within her. She locked her legs around his waist, and wiped the long veil of hair from his brow, which had grown slick with sweat.

Over and over, her name left his lips. As she panted, breathing out words of encouragement, he picked up the pace, biting his lip when the movements became more erratic. When Il finally reached his peak, all three pairs of wings fluttered frantically; too erratic to lift him off the ground, but more than enough to create gusts of wind that sent nearby knickknacks crashing to the floor, blinds shuttering, and any and all loose papers flying around the room as a beautiful, strangled cry escaped him. Kotone hadn't quite caught up to him, but as his seed bathed her insides in a glowing light, a strange tingling crept along her walls, reaching deeper and deeper until it eventually settled in her womb. The sensation unnerved her for the briefest of moments, before her eyes dilated, and her body was shaken with the most intense, earth-shattering orgasm she'd ever experienced.

"Kotone, that was... I don't have the words to describe it," he choked out between pants.

It was then Kotone realized, with great alarm, that he was crying. She instantly moved to sit up, but found herself unable to do so still pinned beneath him. She raised her palms to his face, cupping his cheeks and urging him to focus.

"Il! Are you okay?!"

"I'm just..." his voice wavered as his lip trembled, _"so happy!"_ he finally bellowed before dissolving back into a fit of sobs. Finally, he had his answer. Finally, that nebulous void of anxiety and yearning that tormented him for months had been satisfied, and it was so much greater than he could have ever imagined. He knew he would seek it out again and again, and felt a twinge of pity for his brethren in Caelm, who quite literally didn't know what they were missing.

A tidal wave of relief instantly washed over the barista, but the sight of tears streaming freely down her beloved's face as his shoulders quaked was still at least a little instinctively unsettling. She sighed, wrapping her arms around him and guiding him down to lay his head on her chest, allowing him a moment to process what must have been an intense, albeit thankfully positive experience. She ran her hands soothingly through his hair and across his upper wings, and her eyes stopped to rest on the feathery mass in her hand.

"Um, Il? You might want to see this..."

The angel sniffed, having mostly collected himself before following her gaze. His eyes grew wide at the sight that greeted him: jet black wings. Not white. Not grey. Black.

...It was then the pair's attention was drawn to the chaotic state of her bedroom.

 **"Ah! K-kotone, I-I'm so sorry!"** he sputtered his third frantic apology of the night, embarrassed and horrified in equal measure.

While she presumed the action had been involuntary on Il's part, she still made a mental note to angel-proof the area next time.

"Il, relax. It's nothing a quick cleanup can't fix. I'll just grab a few around the bed for now so I don't step on them in the morning," she noted, gathering the fallen items in her arms before stuffing them haphazardly in a nearby drawer for the time being. The view of her backside as she bent over didn't go unnoticed, and it evoked yet another new feeling within him; similar to before, but more possessive. More urgent. More Dominant.

Kotone hadn't quite finished when she found herself suddenly scooped up in his arms. He gently laid her down on the bed, and before she realized what was happening, chains of light materialized around her, and a tingling warmth encased her wrists and ankles, binding gently but securely her in place.

"What the?! What is this?!"

"Ah, yes! After Misyr left, Rindo stayed for some time to explain, in his words, 'the advanced stuff every man worth his salt should know'!" he explained, both looking and sounding extremely proud of himself before his newfound confidence briefly faltered, "Oh, wait, is this okay? He mentioned consent with such acts is especially important!"

"...You got the order of that a little backwards!" she finally chastised, still recovering from the shock of her limbs being bound so suddenly. Of course Rindo would make a point of going overboard. She could just imagine the amused smirk on his bearded mug as he filled Il in on any and every perverse act he could think of. He was lucky, _so_ lucky, that this particular one happened to align with one of her more adventurous fantasies. "But yes, it's okay. Next time, ask _first_."

Her permission was met with a mischievous grin.

The two continued exploring each other's bodies well into the night, blushing and panting, fumbling and giggling. He'd been eager to learn since they were reunited, but that night took a new level of priority. She would ask him to go faster, slower, harder, gentler, and every time, he in turn committed these preferences to memory. They would come together several more times before the human's body demanded sleep, and in yet another monumental first, the fallen angel joined her.

* * *

Dawn peeked through Kotone's window, and she awoke feeling strangely refreshed considering all that transpired the night before. She looked over Il's perfect face, which held a gentle smile even in sleep. Her beautiful angel; teeming with unfathomable power, yet a huge crybaby, hopelessly naïve and clumsy, but relentlessly sweet and kind. So much had happened since meeting the curious, otome-obsessed being who'd holed himself up in his room for so long, and while she knew it wouldn't be the end of their trials, she couldn't bring herself to worry much. Whatever the future might hold, she would continue to protect what they'd worked so hard to achieve. She would protect that genuine, irreplaceable smile, and the man from another world she'd come to love above all else.

**Author's Note:**

> Il was my first route. I know it wasn't the recommended order, but he was too beautiful, too meta, and he had Code: Realize figures in his room. I could not resist the femboy himbo angel man. I'm only human.
> 
> This precious cinnamon roll really pulled at my heartstrings, though. I actually cried during his route, and while I was relieved they reunited in the end, I wanted more sweet domestic scenes between them, darn it! I _really_ hope we get a fandisc at some point.


End file.
